


State of Grace

by sorunrun



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, M/M, Sorey & Mikleo are only best friends though (for now), Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorunrun/pseuds/sorunrun
Summary: And as Zaveid had once said, there’s no better way to unwind your stress than to drink a glass of butterbeer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write Hogwarts AU ever since I recently finished rewatching all the Harry Potter movies. The lack of actual magic in this story is appalling though LAUGHS
> 
> For clarification —  
> Sorey: Half-blood in Gryffindor House  
> Mikleo: Pure-blood in Ravenclaw House  
> Edna: Pure-blood in Slytherin House  
> Zaveid: Pure-blood in Slytherin House  
> Rose: Muggle-born in Gryffindor House
> 
> P.S. don't do underage drinking kids

The Three Broomsticks was, as usual, jam packed with people. With familiar teachers crowding the bar counter, and many other Hogwarts students amongst Hogsmeade’s residents, the pub was loud with lively talking, slurring, and yells of cheers. Sorey was ecstatic to be back to the place, easily weaving through the throng of people before sliding into an empty seat by the edge of the room. He soaked in the cozy atmosphere that makes the Three Broomsticks very homey and comfortable.

 

Not long after, Mikleo emerged from the crowd, his usually styled hair slightly messy as he expertly dodged when someone almost knocked their glass of Firewhiskey to his casual clothes. Sitting to the opposite of Sorey, he is followed by Edna, Rose, and Zaveid. They took their own respective seats, with Edna and Rose sitting next to Sorey, and Zaveid to Mikleo’s right. They were missing Alisha, Dezel, and Sergei, but all in all, this was their usual combination. The 5 of them often stayed late in Hogsmeade even when the other 3 had gone back to rooms.

 

It had been a particularly demanding week at Hogwarts for all of them, with most of their assignments due just the day before their well deserved weekend break. With the threat of O.W.L.s looming over their heads, it was high time that they relax before someone would implode. And as Zaveid had once said, there’s no better way to unwind your stress than to drink a glass of butterbeer. Or maybe 3 glasses, honestly.

 

“What do you want to drink?” Sorey asked, standing up to go order everyone’s choice of beverage when they all had settled into their seats. There was an unspoken agreement between everyone that they will all take turns to order for the rest. Today, it was Sorey’s turn.

 

“I’ll have a glass of butterbeer!” Rose cheerfully answered, smiling happily. A chorus of agreement was heard along the group, in exception of Edna who wanted a cold glass of Mulled Mead. With a nod, Sorey went up to the counter, saying his greetings to people he knew along the way.

 

When Sorey returned from his trip with the last of their drinks on hand, the brunet simply slid back to his seat, eyes straying to watch Mikleo sigh in contentment at his first sip of Butterbeer. Realizing how long he had been staring at the other, Sorey quickly scanned if the others had noticed him creepily eyeing at the Ravenclaw prefect. Glad that everyone was busy with their glass of alcohol, he took a large gulp of his own drink. The complaining about all the dreadful assignments then started, the conversation dominated by the topic. Even Gryffindor’s win at quidditch against Hufflepuff that Rose proudly told ( _as if everyone didn’t attend the match_ , Edna sarcastically mentioned) couldn’t mask the tiredness she suffered from doing her Defence Against Dark Arts essay in the last minute.

 

Halfway through his glass, the sight of everyone’s emptying cups gave Sorey an interesting, if not stupid, idea. The Gryffindor prefect unconsciously smiled. Mikleo caught his grin, and eyed him curiously when he said, “Spill it. Why are you smiling at your glass, Sorey? It’s quite worrisome.”

 

This caught everyone’s attention, including Zaveid’s, who was boasting about how great his report in Herbology turnt out, and how he is sure to get an excellent score. All 4 pairs of eyes glanced at the green-eyed boy, which made him laugh awkwardly. Clearing his throat, he steeled himself and stared at Mikleo as he answered, “I bet Mikleo is actually a lightweight.”

 

“What.” The Ravenclaw student in question squawked, startled by the random claim. Sure he never drank more than 2 glasses of butterbeer in one sitting, but he _can_ hold his alcohol well. He just chose to drink responsibly and in moderation. “What makes you say that, Mr. Got-Drunk-With-A-Glass-of-Rum?” He indignantly huffed, crossing his arms petulantly. Mikleo was slightly offended by his best friend’s words.

 

“Oooooh, this is interesting,” Rose drawled, snickering behind a hand. “What does the bet entail? How about ten galleons if we win?”

 

Zaveid whistled lowly, eyebrows raised. “That’s quite a lot of money, Rose.” The red haired girl merely smirked, eyes gleaming.

 

“Fine.” After taking into consideration of the consequences for the bet, Sorey shrugged, while Mikleo silently fumed at his agreement. The purple-eyed youth half-heartedly mumbled how ridiculous it is that he is reduced to a joke like this.

 

“Ok. Fine, let’s do this. But I’m changing the conditions.” Edna mildly glanced at Mikleo as he spoke. “I’ll drink three shots of Firewhiskey—”

 

Everyone collectively gasped.

 

“—and if I lose, I’ll do your Potions homework for three whole weeks. But if I win, you will pay 10 galleons, _and_ you will carry all my textbooks to my classes for the rest of the semester. Deal?” Mikleo confidently beamed at Sorey, who was still shocked at the new terms of the bet. When the shock wore off, he was, admittedly, too stubborn to call it off. The prospect of Mikleo, probably one of the best (if not _the_ best) student at Potions, doing the loathsome subject’s homework for him was highly tempting.

 

Prefects reputation be damned, he thought.

 

“Deal.” He narrowed his eyes at Mikleo’s collected expression, wanting to wipe that irritating, self-assured smile off his face. He diverted his eyes to the others. “What’s your bets everyone? 10 galleons to each one who wins the bet.”

 

The other three looked at each other warily when they saw how both Mikleo and Sorey weren’t taking this as a joke anymore, their competitiveness overriding the fun with something more serious. This was one of the rare times that they were earnestly ‘competing’ with each other outside of the annual year-end exams. In the end, Rose and Zaveid opted to stay out of the bet, though Zaveid seemed to be rooting for Mikleo. Only Edna decided to join the bet.

 

“Surprisingly, I’m with Meebo this time.” She indifferently announced, a blasé smile plastered on her mouth due to how hilarious this situation has developed into. “You will owe me 10 galleons after this Sorey.”

 

“But how will we get three glasses of Firewhiskey though?” Rose helpfully interjected, “We can only drink them when we are 17.” She stared at Madam Rosmerta, who was having a friendly chat with Nurse Lailah, and some of the strict professors who were also drinking. They wouldn’t possibly give Firewhiskey to underage students.

 

“Oh don’t worry. Good ol’ Zaveid knows a way.” The Slytherin male sent an assuring grin to the group before standing up and approaching one of the female workers. The black haired worker stopped on her tracks when he called out to her. They talked for awhile, Zaveid openly smiling and flirting (which caused Edna to blanch at his actions), before the hired worker nodded while subtly glancing at the group.

 

“Done.” Zaveid helpfully declared when he sat back down, giving a thumbs up at his speechless friends.

 

“Well, that was unappealing.” Edna rudely commented, the distaste in her face apparent.

 

“You wound me as always, Little Edna.” His retort earned him a kick on his shin from the blonde female.

 

“Did you know her, Zaveid?” Sorey enquired, trying to salvage the situation before it turns into a brawl, and them getting kicked out of the pub before the bet can even start. He really needed Mikleo to help him with his Potions work if he ever wants to get a good grade.

 

“We’ve been friends for awhile now. She owes me something you see.”

 

“Hopefully she’s not one of your so called ‘conquests’.” Mikleo quipped from his seat, amethyst eyes rolling.

 

“Ouch Mikboy! Not you too.” The taller male elbowed Mikleo’s ribs in offense. Their conversations stopped to a halt when the worker from earlier stopped by their table, and dropped off 4 glasses of Firewhiskey.

 

“Why are there 4 shots?”

 

“One is mine.” Zaveid pushed three of the glasses in front of Mikleo, taking one for his own. The orange eyed Slytherin lifted his glass of Firewhiskey, its content almost spilling. “Now, bottoms up everybody!”

 

* * *

 

It was as if Sorey could feel the first shot of Firewhiskey burning down his own throat. Even when he wasn’t the one drinking it, he cringed when he observed Mikleo’s expression turning sour as he downed the first glass. So far, the Ravenclaw fifth year was holding down really well, the alcohol definitely not enough to make him drunk. But of course, it was still the first glass.

 

The second shot was definitely not better for Sorey. As if accustomed to the taste, Mikleo’s second glass flowed down more smoothly. When done, the silver haired youth swiped the foamy residue on the top of his lips with his pink tongue, smugly smiling behind his clear glass with no outward signs of becoming tipsy showing up. Sorey mentally groans, cursing his pride for not calling the bet off when he had the chance to. It was virtually impossible to win against Mikleo when he was Very Serious like this, a lesson that often is repeated to Sorey, but apparently never taken into heart.

 

When Mikleo slammed the last empty cup down, the Gryffindor student had resigned to his fate. Around him, Rose and Zaveid were madly cheering, gathering the attentions of people sitting in close proximity to their table. “Well,” Mikleo started, leaning forward from his seat with his hands cradling his fair face, “I see I’ve won the bet.”

 

“Yeah.” Sorey begrudgingly admitted, slightly pouting in defeat. The other’s eyes softened at his expression.

 

Changing the topic, Mikleo raised a pale eyebrow mockingly. “Although, I can’t bloody believe Edna didn’t bet against me,” his expression was amused. “Will the world end soon?”

 

The Slytherin witch smirked, happy that she will be getting some money by winning the bet. With this money, she was one step closer to being able to buy the Normin plushie she really wanted. “Oh, I know about your family’s reputation of holding liquors really well. It is just a coincidence that I could utilize that information to my advantage.”

 

Sorey gasped at her words, jumping up from his wooden chair and pointing an accusing finger at the blue eyed blonde. “That is unfair!”

 

“Now, now, no one ever said I had to divulge any information like that. I won fair and square.” Edna chided, her mouth twitching to a smile at Sorey’s childish behaviour, “Also, since I’m feeling rather generous today, everyone will get another round of butterbeer, courtesy from Sorey.”

 

Rose and Zaveid merely whooped at Edna’s words, already eager to order more drinks. Sorey groaned at the fate of his thinning wallet as Mikleo burst out in an unrestrained laugh, the sound tinkling like bells in Sorey’s ears. Ok, maybe he isn’t that reluctant to pay for all the beer if he can hear Mikleo laugh like that again.

 

* * *

 

What was supposed to be one round of butterbeer slowly became two, three and four rounds before the group had decided to stop before they get drunk out of their minds. The thought of being heavily hungover on a weekend was unappealing to all of them. Mikleo, who had the most to drink, was definitely the most affected out of the whole bunch. He wasn’t fully drunk but was so tipsy he could barely walk straight without anybody’s support. Sorey offered to stay back with Mikleo by a secluded place outside of Hogsmeade when the silver haired student said he was too dizzy to walk and needed to sober up a little first. The others merrily went ahead of them, the alcohol only giving them a nice buzzing feeling opposed to Mikleo’s horrible state.

 

Sorey himself was only a little intoxicated, the amount he drank not enough to forget himself, but adequate enough for him to lower his inhibitions. After a quick rest, they were back on their trek to Hogwarts, with Mikleo leaning heavily against Sorey for balance, and loud giggling at the most random things he saw on their way. Fondly, the Gryffindor student wrapped his right arm around the slighter male’s waist while his companion’s dainty hand curled around his left shoulder. It was easier to hold on to Mikleo this way; easier to guide him through the courtyard, the corridors, and up the ever moving stairs to the Gryffindor Tower. Slurring out that week’s password to the Fat Lady, she casted a curious gaze at the boys’ state before the painting swung backwards and gave them entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room.

 

Not wanting to climb the stairs up to his dorm room, he half-carried Mikleo to the plush, red sofa by the fireplace, gently seating him down on the comfortable seat. The pure-blooded student was now asleep, mumbling incoherent things softly when Sorey let go of his hold. Some seventh year students snickered as they watched the two on the sofa before leaving them to their antics, emptying out the room. They were used to seeing Mikleo, as the Ravenclaw student was a constant visitor at the Gryffindor Tower ever since his first year. So it was not a rare sight for anyone to see him in the place. Sorey too, often stayed over at the Ravenclaw Tower.

 

The brunet took off his jacket, placing it on top of the sofa’s armrest before he sat down himself. He carefully pulled Mikleo closer to him, gently laying his head down onto his lap in order not to wake the drunk male. There was minimal space for them to rest without it being too cramped, but they somehow made it work as Mikleo unconsciously folded his legs in his sleep, and burrowed closer to Sorey. The emerald-eyed wizard grabbed his jacket again and draped it over his best friend’s body, the fabric covering Mikleo’s ribbed high-neck shirt and a bit of his stylish slacks.

 

As time passes by, Sorey began to drift off to slumber as well, his mind becoming more muddled as sleep started to consume him. A few hours later, he woke up to Mikleo staring up at him from his lap, a soft smile decorating his face, and the fire behind him creating a warm, ethereal glow that was reflected on His eyes. “Hey.” Sorey murmured, still half-unconscious when his hand cupped Mikleo’s cheek and started to rub a soothing, circular motion on the planes of his high cheekbones.

 

“Hi.” The other breathlessly sighed out, turning his face to nuzzle closer into Sorey’s hands.

 

“Are you feeling alright?” Sorey urged some more, his free hand tucking a stray lock of silver hair behind Mikleo’s ear.

 

“My head isn’t killing me, but I’ve been better,” Mikleo lowly chuckled, voice barely audible over the crackle of fire, “but it feels nice like this.”

 

“Really?” Sorey can’t exactly conceal the affection seeped into his voice with how groggy he was, feeling his mouth curl into a small smile when Mikleo nodded. Their conversation stilled as Mikleo closed his eyes once more, his long, pale eyelashes casting shadows over his cheeks. Feeling the sleep creep up on him again, Sorey’s hand slowly stopped moving, and instead comfortably settled into the armrest. Sorey was barely awake when he rambled out, “Good night Mikleo. Love you.”

 

He missed the flash of amethyst eyes opening in alert, and the bright red blush blooming like roses on the apples of Mikleo’s cheeks and the tip of his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I just use a Taylor Swift song for the fic name? Yes, yes I did.
> 
>  
> 
> Hook me up with more Hogwarts au HCs at:  
> sorunrun @ tumblr || arizumu99 @ twitter


End file.
